


I've got a lover and I'm unforgiven

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Drunken confessions was requested. Seth has tequila in him, and he wants answers because neither he nor Kate can take the silence anymore. Its time to talk about their past. No getting around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a lover and I'm unforgiven

They first time they talk about truths, Seth is drunk, and Kate is lonely. They’ve been driving for hours with no end in sight. Because that’s what they do. They drive, in silence, as if talking about their past might awaken ghosts. Kate pretends not to notice when Seth mysteriously gets money and they speed away from gas stations going a little too fast. Seth pretends not to notice the way she licks her lips, or think about how he’d like to caress her breasts, or how long it’s been since he’s fucked someone. 

Because of all the people in the world he probably shouldn’t fuck, the very one that might just make his soul more tar black than it already is, it’s the damn preachers daughter whose life he took and ripped to pieces with a wave of his gun and a flash of his smile. 

The two stop at a bar. Seth drinks. Kate doesn’t. 

She might be blood stained, but she’s still the preacher’s daughter. 

They sit in silence. Kate eating the chips at the bar like she’s starving because she actually is, doesn’t know what to do with her hands, and can’t think of a way to tactfully say she’d like something to eat. Seth downs shots of tequila like they’re going out of style. 

Then, he pulls her bar stool so that his face is frightfully close. She grips the bar vaguely reminded of the Twister as he made her confess her ‘sins’ in all her glory to her Daddy and Scott. “Tell me something, Kate. Why’d you stay?” 

She stiffens. It’s the first time he’s acknowledged their past in the days that they’ve been on the road together. She thinks long and hard about the answer because she doesn’t even know herself. “You came back,” she admits, “no one else did. Not even Scott.” 

His face is dangerously close to her own. He smells of tequila, so strongly she wrinkles her nose in disgust. “You want to know something?” 

“What?” 

“I would have fucked you in that goddamned hotel room,” he confesses, as he traces her jaw line with his finger, “I saw you driving that RV, school girl on a summer vacation with her family, innocent, pure and I wanted that. I wanted you. So I took you. I still want to fuck you Kate. Right here.” 

She licks her lips because, god, there it is. The truth of the matter. No more dancing around things left unsaid. Because he was Seth Fucking Gecko, a criminal on the run, a man who buried bodies and killed them too. A man that took what he wanted even if it wasn’t his to take, like he took her family and made it his own. Even if it never was, not really. “So do it.” 

Seth sits up straight looking like someone slapped him across the face. “What?” 

“Stop talking about it and do it, Seth,” she demands, drawing her face close to his so that their foreheads are touching, and whispers, “fuck me.” 

The words sound dangerously delicious coming from her lips. Fuck me. Harsh, hard, and desperate. But she doesn’t care because she can’t remember the last time someone touched her for any reason. She can’t remember, and she’s craving skin on skin. He kisses her, slowly, tasting like tequila and salt from the chips. 

He takes her hand in his and leads her to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Seth pushes her against it, his hand inching up the black dress she wears, and Kate arches her hips forward in response with her hands pushing against the door. Seth pushes her hair back as he kisses her neck while Kate’s fingers dig into his scalp as he grips the back of his head. “Gonna fuck you, Katie Cakes,” he says, “eat you all up for my dessert.” 

She laughs, but Seth is down on his knees, his head buried in underneath her dress, kissing the inside of her thighs as he works her underwear off and then he can lick her clit. Kate’s legs begin to give as she gasps, and she has to press harder against the door with her hands to keep from falling. “Damn it, Seth!” she hisses, and Seth pops his head out from in underneath her dress to grin lazily at her. 

“Just getting started, Princess. I’ll make you slick, Kate. Good and slick.” His finger slides into her, and he rubs her little bud until she is swollen, biting her lip to keep the scream that she badly wants to escape her lips instead only letting out a tiny gasp. 

“You want the truth?” she says. “I think I wanted you to fuck me too. So do it. Do it good, Seth.” 

He unbuttons his pants quickly, pulling down his boxers so that his cock is out and ready. “Don’t worry, Little Lady. I’ll make you feel down right holy.” 

Kate laughs. “You’d have to be a good man for that. I’m not here for a good man. I’m here for a bad one.” 

“Good,” he says, “Because I can be that too.” 

He pushes her dress up with his hands until its high enough then he is inside of her as he lifts her up until her legs are wrapped tightly around him. He rocks into her, until her back is arching and she is screaming the lord’s name in vain, something that makes him grin like a schoolboy. He kisses her to keep her quiet and then they pull apart, gasping. Kate chuckles and kisses his neck, licking the extension of his flame tattoo that he added only a few days ago.

“Tell me something,” he says, his voice deep and low, “you hate me? For everything I did?” 

She shakes her head. “Hate the sin, but love the sinner.” 

“That’s not the bible, Princess. That’s Ghandi.” 

“Maybe I’m a bit more liberal then Pastor Fuller,” she admits, pausing for a moment. “Think we’re going to hell for this?” 

“Baby, in case you’ve forgotten, we’ve already been,” Seth answers, as he kisses her forehead making her grin. 

They know what they are. A terribly tragic, fucked up mess of a thing. But with their loved ones dead, or taken by shadows and monsters, at least they can be terrible and fucked up together. 

Fin.


End file.
